Uncalled Destiny Part 2
by l Nek0 l
Summary: Soneyu has secretly parted from her brother's guild with her friend Sparta, in hopes to find her spirit for power in order to put an end to Dawntay's unstoppable rage.


**Chapter 8**

** The wind was steady; the birds are quiet, everything is silent; but all darkness fell. I am all alone nothing but the beating of my own heart.**

** ''Hello?'' I called, only to hear my own echo. **_**I must still be asleep**_**. I thought. I started to walk forward hoping to see something familiar. I suddenly saw the moon, but something was wrong.**

** ''How is the moon red!'' I screamed. ''Hello? Somebody, anybody!'' I shouted over and over. I started to run forward till I saw a three story house. Clouds started to fill the sky. Thunder roared over me, I took a few more paces to the house. I stumbled onto the mat in front of the door. **_**Why does this house look so familiar?**_** I mummered in my mind. Suddenly, blood started to drain from the door. My eyes widen in horror.**

_**Of course, this is the house Kilk, Stratis, and I grew up in!**_** I cried. I stepped back from the house, suddenly a streak of lightening struck and vanished me inside the house. Panicking, I tried to open the door. But I realized this vision wasn't going to let me leave just yet. I looked around, and again, total darkness. Since I couldn't see, I tried to memorize what the inside looked like. I made my way up the stairs.**

** I then heard shrieks of alarm coming from my mother's room. I peeked in my mothers room. There I saw it, piercing red eyes flashed right on me. My heart started to race; my eyes widen, my arms slowly started to shake. Panic rose up all inside of me. I took off running, I fell onto the floor. It slowly made its way out of the room, walking towards me with its horrorfying red eyes. I kept crawling backwards from it, I felt like I was about to die of just plain fear. 'Ve never been so scared in my life. It kneeled down, grabbing my jaws, it's claws stabbing deep into my jaw. Fortunately the vision vanished, and I am back to were I started.**

** ''Soneyu you should know, not to run off in unknown territory.'' A voice spoke out to me.**

** ''I know, Sapphire, I'm sorry.'' I mummered.**

** ''Not all places that the dead go to belongs to Heavens Light.'' Sapphire retorted. **_**Heavens Light was a place for the innocent after death go to for endless peace.**_

** ''Ok, so why was I brought here?'' I asked.**

** ''You must seek out your watch over spirit.'' Sapphire said softly.**

** ''Hu '' I didn't quiet understand what Sapphire meant.**

** ''Seek out the Water Spirit for a blessing, she is expecting you. So you can stop this madness while you still can.'' Sapphire informed.**

** ''What! Why me? Why can't you send Scourge, Stratis, heck even Kilk?'' I protested. **_**She couldn't possibly be serious? Me? Come on!**_

** ''Quiet whining like a little child, you're the one the gods choose. Besides Dawntay isn't the real threat.'' Sapphire replied.**

** "Yes," I growled. "But I don't understand why!" She shook her head and sighed.**

** "The Water Spirit," She retorted. "Will tell you everything!"**

** "But I have no idea where she is!" I said panicking. She narrowed her eyes.**

** "Crystalind Region." Sapphire murmured as she slowly started to disappear.**

** ''Wait! Don't go! Tell me more! I don't understand! When am I suppose to head for the Water Spirit!'' I shouted.**

** ''In time, you will know; and leave whenever, just hurry before it's to late!'' Sapphire echoed before she disappeared. I sprung up, sitting in my bed rubbing my eyes. The sun is over headed meaning I had over slept again. I got up and headed outside. Scourge glanced over at me then went back to his conversation with Trentin. I noticed Cloud was sitting on the fountain while holding his hands over his mouth.**

** "Don't think I'm going to start being extra nice too you," I growled. "Because I will not, I'll treat you just like I treat the others." Cloud stared up at me, with no surprise in his eyes.**

** "Fine," He retorted. "And I was only **_**proving **_**myself." I flinched my head back as I realized he's getting amusement out of this.**

** "Don't get too sassy," I grinned. "You've proved yourself, now is that what you wanted to hear?" He stood up looked at me.**

** "Pretty much," He murmured. "Now that I have, I'll be able to go on missions and gatherings?" I crossed my arms and shook my head.**

** "Don't push your luck.."**

**Chapter 9**

** Two moons passed since my dream, I wanted to tell someone but really, who could I possibly tell? The dream ate at me everyday till I finally came to a decision. I knew what had to be done. **

** "I'm taking a walk." I murmured. Cloud glanced back at me.**

** "Need someone to come with you?" He asked. I tilted my head, but just shrugged my shoulders.**

** "I guess so," I answered. "Don't expect anything exciting to happen, the ragers have been mostly invading the other guilds." **

** "I can live with that," Cloud teased. He followed me out the front gate. We walked through the forest, Cloud stopped and glanced over the border.**

** "What's so interesting about the border?" I asked. It was obvious I caught him off guard with the question. He shrugged his shoulders and look away from the border.**

** "Nothing," He answered. "Have you ever been over there?" I glanced over my shoulder at him. **

** "I tried to once," I admitted. He narrowed his eyes and started looking around.**

** "What happened?" He asked.**

** "Something frightened me, and luckily Raven was there to save me." I replied. He kept asking questions as we walked through the dark forest.**

** "How long ago was it?" He added. I sighed and scratched my head.**

** "I don't know," I responded. "I was only six." **

** "Oh, so I see," He replied. He stroked his chin, I knew he was about too ask something else.**

** "What did you see?" He asked, again. I stopped walking, I spun around and faced him.**

** "I'm not sure what it was," I began. "Ever since then, I have had nightmares about it. Those blazing red eyes and those other glowing yellow ones, just echoed through my mind." I noticed he began to take interest in my words. "We should be heading back." **

** We came through the front gate. Cloud went right inside the mansion, without another word. For some reason I became suspicious, no one asks weird questions like he did, but I think it's best not to say anything. **

** The next night, I snuck out of the mansion, careful enough not to be seen. I made sure I had all the weapons, potions, and herbs I needed. I saw Trentin and Hazel on guard at the front gate. Dragon stood guarding the back. I squeezed through a hole in the wall that wasn't repaired yet by the invasion.**

** I took a minute looking back. I turned around and headed off again. I stalked carefully through the woods; fog rose from the lake and fell all around me. The wind wildly danced around the trees.**

** ''What are you doing out here so late?'' A voice called from behind me. Scared half to death I spun around to meet Sparta's eyes.**

** ''I could ask the same for you.'' I retorted. Sparta looked at the pack on my back.**

** ''Going some where?'' He asked.**

** ''That's none of you're concern.'' I grinned walking passed him.**

** ''Come on tell me, where are you so feisty to go?'' Sparta begged while following me. So tired of his constant asking I told him about my dream and how I had to go to the Water Spirit for a blessing. Sparta stared at me in surprise.**

** ''Going all that way is a long and dangerous journey, so I'm going, too.'' He insisted.**

** ''Like hell you are, I can't afford for you to get hurt, or worse even killed!'' I hesitated pushing him out of my way.**

** ''I'm not asking for your permission!'' Sparta retorted grabbing my arm.''I'm telling you I am coming.'' Sparta added letting me go. I reconsidered him coming, he could help if I ran into any trouble.**

** ''Fine.'' I mummered.**

** ''Just one thing,'' Sparta interrupted. I turned around listening for his dumb response.**

** ''I need to go back to my guild and '' Sparta was rudely interrupted by my response.**

** ''No! We can not tell anyone about this! Not till we get back!'' I raised my voice at him.**

** ''Ok, ok, fine, if we run into trouble looks like you're doing all the work,'' Sparta informed. I looked at him and noticed he didn't have his sword. I sighed and let him lead the way.**__

_** Why now? Why couldn't this just be an easy thing. At lest just this once!**_** I thought watching Sparta.**

**Chapter 10**

** Sparta and I headed forward until they reached a gate. We walked past it till they came to the wall that's on the side of the hideout. I looked at Sparta confused on why we stopped.**

** ''Why are we stopped?'' I asked.**

** ''This is a secret door only Saka and me know about.'' Sparta informed. Then pushed on the wall. The wall came open as a door.**

** ''Wait here.'' Sparta whispered. I nodded and watched him go through. I looked around, seeing how different it was there than back at my own guild. **

** "I wonder how many secrets he must have." I giggled to myself. I took off the black blow with red polka dots and replaced it with the white one with rainbow stripes. I waited for a few minutes than suddenly I saw a portal heading my way.**

** I jumped up in the trees, in hopes of not being spotted. I stared at them closely. I noticed that I didn't know any of the people on the portal. I prayed Sparta wouldn't appear out of the wall until they are gone.**

** ''Do you smell that reeky stintch?'' A small female ranger commented.**

** ''Yeah, nice noticed there Saka.'' A tall elementist agreed.**

** ''Someone is here, their sent is fresh.'' A tall Sin added.**

** ''Quiet down Ace.'' Saka retorted.**

** ''Lets check down there.'' Saka suggested. The portal headed down towards the back gate to the guild. Sparta emerged out of the wall.**

** ''Finally, what took so long?'' I urged jumping down from the tree.**

** ''What are you doing up in a tree?'' Sparta asked back.**

** ''Oh a portal came by! I was almost spotted!'' I said angrily. Sparta urged me to chill and move out before the portal came back. They kept on going till we saw that dawn was approaching.**

** ''We have been going on for hours.'' I commented.**

** ''No kidding, but there's a river just right up ahead, we can rest there.'' He added.**

** "How far?" I sighed. He glanced back at me, amused at by exhaustion.**

** "Few more minutes." Sparta grinned. I sighed and tightened up my mask a little bit. "Why do you wear a mask anyway?"**

** "Because I've always worn one," I growled. "Ever since I was seven." **

** "So I see." He retorted. "I can see the stream from here."**

** "Thank the gods!" I sighed. We raced up word until the stream became more clearer. I raced to it and took a few drinks. Sparta stumbled beside me and did the same.**

** ''I can't remember the last time I had to travel so far.'' Sparta said laying down on his back. I let out a marrow of laugher.**

** ''Me neither.'' I agreed, laying beside him. Spartas eyes gazed around the sky. I watched the sun rise. **

** "So. Even if we get there," Sparta began."How are we sure she knows?" I glanced over at him and narrowed my eyes.**

** "Don't know. But Sapphire has never lied before." I said nodding**

** "Sapphire. She's one of the goddesses right?" He asked.**

** "Uh..Yeah." I said smirking.**

** "Oh ok, just making sure." Sparta replied. "And stop smirking!"**

** "Sorry." I said putting my hand over my mask. "How did you know I was smirking?"**

** "Just because you can hide under your mask, doesn't make me clueless." He replied. I watching the sun come up till I slowly fell into a deep **

**Chapter 11**

** The guild was quiet for the next few day. A search party went out for awhile the news of my disappearance spreaded through out every guild. Some people stood at the gate speaking to Dragon. Dragon nodded his head and let them in.**

** ''What are these rivals doing here?'' Stratis shouted.**

** ''We have a missing member also.'' The archer in the middle blurted.**

** ''So what, Shadow, why did you have to come all the way here to inform us of that?'' Stratis spat.**

** ''He was a friend of Soneyu's, and he disappeared on the same night as she did.'' Shadow retorted. Scourge who was standing by Dragon, stepped up by Stratis.**

** ''Has Sparta said anything about running off some where?" Scourge asked.**

** ''Not that we know of, but we do know something or someone has been on his mind lately.'' Shadow remarked. Scourge gave him and awkward look.**

** "He's been acting very strange." The ranger beside him added.**

** "Pip down Saka!" The reaper on Shadows other side snapped.**

** ''Well, to make that make more sense, we have caught him starring up in the skies, day dreaming mostly, and he hasn't been paying much attention to anything either.'' Shadow added.**

** ''Yeah, Soneyu has been the same way.'' Kilk put in as he emerged from the mansion.**

** ''Yeah, but their's nothing we can do now.'' Stratis added on.**

** "Well, we're not completely sure of that Stratis." Scourge put in.**

** "Think all you want, I'm **_**completely**_** sure there's nothing we can do at this point." Stratis replied. Cloud bounded by beside Stratis.**

** ''It's almost as if you don't want to look for her.'' Shadow said coldly. Kilk stared up a Stratis, noticing that he really has no concern either.**

** "What's wrong with you?" Cloud growled. "I'm sure either Soneyu went off for a reason, or they're in trouble. And it does seem like you don't even care, at all."**

** ''No, I do, but think about it, it's been a few days, I just trust that she knows the right thing to do,'' Stratis said angrily. ''We can't keep treating Soneyu like she's a little child because she's not.''**

** "Never thought you of all people would feel so strongly about all this." Kilk commented**

** "I agree." Stratis said nodding his head.**

** "She's only thirteen!" Scourge pointed out. "She's barley a teen you can't expect her to know everything that's right and wrong!"**

** "Scourge has a point," Cloud nodded.**

** "Doesn't matter," Stratis sighed. "We can only trust they know what they're doing."**

** ''I hope you know what your talking about.'' Shadow shot back. He headed out the gate with his portal behind him.**

** "Well then." Kilk whispered flinching his head back.**

** "Don't worry about him." Scourge informed.**

** "He's just concerned." Stratis added.**

** "Yeah, I kinda figured that one out." Kilk replied.**

** "But he is a little right though." Scourge pointed out.**

** "Maybe, but for now we need to concentrate on what's going on here than there." Stratis said nodded.**

** "True enough." Kilk mummered under his breath. He left Stratis and Scourge to talk to Dragon.**

** "I don't know, but you know Scourge. He'll come up with something sooner or later." Dragon pointed out.**

** "I'm not so sure about that one. He kinda seemed off when we were just discussing that." Kilk replied. Dragon looked uneasy when he said that, but he couldn't help but wonder what's going to happen if they act to late.**

**Chapter12**

** After Sparta and me decided to stay by the river for the night, we set off before night headed over skies. The air kept getting colder as they traveled on.**

** ''Gosh it's freezing! You would think it was Snow season already!'' I complained.**

** ''I know, but keep quiet, do you want every demon to know we're here?'' Sparta spat. I just rolled my eyes.**

** "Yes," I growled. "Because I really want a bunch or ragers to come up and rip us to shreds." He glanced back at me.**

** "Just," He sighed. "Be quiet." He coughed a little. "Smart mouth."**

** "Jerk." I mummered. He stopped and spun around. He glared straight at me.**

** "Really!" He snapped. "You're really getting on my nerves!"**

** "Yes," I growled. "Because you're a fresh walk through a spring field!" He turned back around and lead us onward. I started to mess around with on of my hair bows, trying my best to just ignore him. **

** ''Look we have already made it to the mountains.'' He added. We came to a slow stop.**

**''Finally.'' I mummered. We got out some sharp weapons so they could climb with out any hope of falling. Soneyu went first, than Sparta stayed close behind. The snow got thicker as we climbed up.**

** "It's getting too hard to see!" Sparta called. He narrowed his eyes to see better.**

** ''I don't know if I can hold on!'' I shouted. The wind blew as fierce as a wild lion.**

** ''Don't worry we're almost to the top! What ever you do, don't let go!'' Sparta yelled loud enough for me to hear. I nodded and moved on. The stones became more slippery as we came along. Sparta growled in frustration. I kept looking back to make sure he didn't fall back. The wind blew harder and harder. The snow was almost impossible to see in. The snow reached up to my back. My hands started to feel like ice cubs, making it even harder to climb.**

** "I can see the top!" I yelled. Sparta looked up, he saw it too, so he started to climb faster.**

** "Good, then that means we're going to live!" Sparta replied. I reached the top and pulled herself up. Sparta closely followed up, but he slipped and fell he managed to grab the ledge before he fell all the way down. I gasped and grabbed his arm. His eyes widened in alarm and so did mine.**

** ''Hang on!'' I wailed.**_** This is defiantly not good!**_** "I'm going to pull you up, so just hang on!" Panic raced right through and down my spin.**

** ''I wasn't counting on anything else!'' Sparta retorted. I grabbed both his hands and tried to pull him up, but I wasn't strong enough. I slipped backwards and let go of his grip!**

** ''Sparta!'' I cried. **_**No! **_**I looked back and saw someone pulling Sparta up. I stayed on the ground looking up at the stranger.**

** ''Whoa, thanks!'' Sparta said under his breath.**

** 'The name is Snow.'' Snow introduced himself. Snow looked over at me, who had still not moved a muscle.**

** "You, ok?" Snow asked looking down at me. I just slowly nodded. I was trying to slow my heart rate down.**

** "Not to be mean, but what are you doing all the way up here?" Sparta asked while helping me up.**

** ''I'm the Snow Spirit, so I kinda live here.'' Snow replied.**

_**Wow. Wasn't expecting that. **_**I thought mindlessly. **_**Maybe he can help us, hopefully, without any further distractions.**_

**Chapter 13**

** After awhile all the search parties had to be called off. That night not many could sleep. Hazel was really the only one who was keeping their hopes up.**

** ''Hey Stratis, where's Kilk?'' Dragon asked. Stratis turned around and pointed at the front gate.**

** ''I sent him out on an evening portal; they should be back soon.'' Stratis replied. Dragon nodded and went inside the mansion.**

** ''Everyone seems quiet today.'' Scourge mummered.**

** ''No kidding, it's like a ghost town up in here.'' Violet agreed. **

** "It's been this way since, Soneyu disappeared." Cloud pointed out. He went outside the gate and stood looking around at pretty much nothing. He started to walk towards the border when he heard a noise coming from the other side. Someone appeared on the other side, staring straight at him.**

** "Hello, Cloud." He growled.**

** "Greetings, Snake." Cloud nodded. "It's been awhile." Snake narrowed his eyes.**

** "Yes, it has." Snake agreed. "Any information that would be, useful?" Cloud shook his head.**

** "No," He sighed. "A freed not." Snake looked passed him, then back at him.**

** "Don't get to comfortable with those, humans," Snake growled. "They're just a waste of time, **_**and**_** you better not forget why you're even in their guild."**

** "Trust me," Cloud retorted. "I will not." Cloud watched Snake disappear into the distance before he went back to the guild. **

** Hazel bounded up beside Gem who was by the fountain and whispered something that Cloud didn't catch.**

** Heather bounded up from the gate, and she had someone no one has seen before with her. Stratis turned around and saw the new comer. Gem raced over to them. Apparently, Gem knew the new comer by the way she hugged her.**

** ''Stratis.'' Heather mummered. Stratis faced Heather waiting for her to explain.**

** ''This is Frostfall; she wishes to join us.'' Heather said glancing over her shoulder.**

** ''And she's my older sister!'' Gem announced jumping up and down. Stratis was surprised, they looked nothing a like.**

** ''What's up with your ears?'' Violet said tilting her head. Scourge bumped the back of her head.**

** ''It's ok, I'm a halfa, meaning I'm half an animal, which in my case happened to be a lion.'' Frostfall explained.**

** ''Wow, you have a tail, too?'' Dragon put in.**

** ''Sure enough!'' Frostfall said while turning around.**

** "Well, isn't that..Something." Stratis said scratching his head.**

** "It's cool!" Dragon laughed.**

** ''Can she stay Stratis?'' Gem pleaded. Stratis took a long look at Frostfall then nodded.**

** ''She can stay, but keep in mind Heather, you're not my deputy.'' Stratis remarked turning his back on them. Stratis whispered something to Dragon while heading into the mansion.**

** ''This is so exciting!'' Gem wailed. ''We get to be in the same guild together!'' Frostfall let out a soft laughed. Cloud decided to meet the new comer.**

** "Hello, Frostfall," Cloud greeted. "I'm Cloud." Frostfall smiled and nodded her head at him.**

** "Nice to meet yuh, Cloud," Frostfall murmured. Dragon came up in front of Frostfall to introduce himself.**

** ''Hi Frostfall! I'm Dragon.'' Dragon introduced himself.**

** ''Nice to meet you.'' Frostfall smiled and shook his hand, accidentally shocking him.**

** ''Ouch!'' Dragon yelp in surprise.**

** ''Sorry, I'm not gonna lie, but that happens a lot.'' Frostfall said turning red. Dragon flinched his head back.**

** "In that case you should meet Kilk." Dragon said grinning. Gem laughed a little bit than pulled herself together.**

** "I agree." Gem put in. Heather glanced at Frostfall then just shrugged.**

** "Yes, a lot of weird stuff goes on around here," Heather giggled. "You might want to get use to that as fast as you can."**

** "I can defiantly tell," Frostfall smiled. "So what do we do here?" Dragon stroked his chin.**

** "New comers have to train for awhile," Dragon explianed. "Training in the training hallow with Kilk and me, then you get tested on by Scourge asking you questions and of course you have to answer them." Frostfall scratched her head.**

** "I'm no good on questions," Frostfall admitted. **

** "Trust me, a lot of us wasn't at first," Dragon replied. Frostfall tilted her head.**

** "Like who?" She asked. Dragon started to think of some people.**

** "I was pretty bad," Dragon laughed. "So was Soneyu and Trentin." Frostfall smiled and nodded her head. **

**Chapter 14**

** After our little trip to the mountains, Sparta almost lost his life by nearly falling off the mountain. But luckily the Snow Spirit, or known as Snow came just in time to save Sparta's life.**

** "Ok, now that we have that covered, can you tell us how to get to Crystalind Region?" I asked.**

** ''Sure.'' Snow nodded.'' You just go west of these mountains, past there you will see a very dark forest known as Hallow Night, past there will be a village also known as Legend village. After that, will be a path splitting west and east, so go west. You will travel about five miles once you start seeing crystals on the ground, that means you have made it.'' Snow carefully explained.**

** ''That's kinda far.'' Sparta whispered.**

** "Ssshhh!" I growled.**

** "Sorry." He retorted. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.**

** "It's ok." Snow grinned. "Some people think here to another realm is far and others think from here to down there is a killer."**

** "And those other people might have their own idea." Sparta puffed. I giggled at his frustration.**

** "Here take this." Snow said handing me a necklace with a Sapphire on it.**

** "What is it?" I asked. I stared closely at the shinny gem.**

** "It's a spirit amulet." Snow replied. The Water Spirit will tell you everything you need to know."**

** "Wow, thanks your really helping us out." I grinned.**

** "And be careful when you come to the forest. It's extremely dark, almost impassable to see." Snow warned. "There have been rumors about people disappearing and finding people dead, almost reaching the end."**

** ''Take care.'' Sparta said waving good bye. I waved and headed west.**

** ''Oh, and once you get on the path right after Legend village, whatever you do, keep going straight, there's an extremely think fog. That's there to confuse trespassers to getting lost. Once you get lost I doubt you will ever find your way out.'' Snow warned, again.**

** ''Thanks for the warning we will keep that in mind, bye.'' I added turning away. Sparta glanced over his shoulder and noticed Snow had suddenly disappeared. I noticed Sparta kept looking back, I wonted to ask him what's wrong, but there was really no need to. I suddenly, stopped something just now hit me. I looked back at Spart, tilting my head side ways.**

** "We never told him we're going to see the Water Spirit." I said flinching my head back. **

** "So?" Sparta asked. "It's not a big deal."**

** "Mind reader?" I laughed. "Nice."**

** "Yes," Sparta sighed. "The greatest power you've ever been amazed of, eh?" **

** "Yes," I grinned. "Just so awesome, yeah you know it!" We keep going on until we reached Hallow Night. We came to a slow stop, I let out a soft sigh and looked back at Sparta.**

** ''Well, here it is.'' I mummered while fixing my mask. We exchanged glances.**

** ''This must be that creepy forest Snow told us about.'' Sparta mummered. Sparta examined the forest. He looked at her for a moment than back at the forest.**

** "You know. I've yet to see what you look like under your mask." Sparta pointed out. I rested my hand on my mask then gave him an odd look.**

** ''Yea.'' I agreed walking forward and coming to a halt.''Coming?'' He couldn't help but notice how fast I changed the subject when he said that.**

** ''Oh...Um..yeah.''Sparta nodded. He watched me disappeared in the forest, than he chased after me. **_**Is Soneyu hiding something?**_** He thought.**

**Chapter 15**

** After everyone's meeting with their new arrival, FrostFall, Dragon took Cloud and her out for some battle training. Kilk, Stratis, and Scourge decided to watch and see how they were coming along. Dragon ducked from Frostfalls attack and tripped her, knocking her off balanced. She flipped in the air putting herself back on balance. She surprised Dragon by jumping into the air and kicking him onto the ground. She ran onto him and dug her claws on his neck.**

** ''I win.''Frostfall smiled. Dragon was shocked. He hasn't been defeated since he fought Stratis.**

** ''Beginners luck.'' Dragon ensured.**

** ''Yeah, right, you should have seen the look on your face.'' Frostfall laughed sheathing her claws and facing Stratis.**

** ''Completely outstanding.'' Scourge praised.**

** ''Good.''Stratis mummered. "But be careful next time. Keep your claws sheathed next time, you could have wounded Dragon's neck."**

** "Ok," Frostfall nodded. "Sorry, I get carried away sometimes."**

** "That's pretty common." Dragon said as he started to head back to the guild. "Let's head back." Frostfall followed him back and so did the others. **

** Cloud remained in the middle of the guild. He watched everyone come back from the training session. No one has heard anything from outside the guild, which kind of scared everyone a little bit. All the other guilds could be dead for all we knew.**

** "Cloud," Stratis said as he approached him. I want you to guard the back gate tonight." Cloud looked up and shrugged.**

** "Ok," Cloud murmured. "I need something to do anyway."**

** "Good then," Stratis murmured. He walked into the mansion without another word.**

** That night everyone got to catch up on their sleep except Frostfall and Cloud who are on guard duty. Frostfall was guarding the front gate; Cloud was at the back.**_** I don't think I have ever seen anyone fight like that**_**. Cloud thought. He looked over his shoulder to see Frostfall saying something to herself. **_**And, yet, she's crazy enough to be talking to herself. It would make sense if she did in her head rather than out loud, so people wouldn't think she's nuts.**_

** The next day brought some kind of bad news. Flower and Leaf came back from town to tell everyone about the tournament.**

** ''Stratis! The tournament is canceled!'' Flower blurted. Stratis spun around to see them running from the front gate.**

** ''What? Why?'' Kilk asked, who was standing beside Stratis.**

** ''The ragers have invaded the stadium.'' Leaf added. Scourge walked over towards them once he heard the word invaded.**

** ''What? You can't be serious?'' Scourge asked.**

** ''Wouldn't the guardians drive them out?'' Cloud put in.**

** ''They tried, but the ragers are to strong, they killed Raven!'' Flower yelled. Everyone's eyes widened. Everyone knows that Raven was the second strongest out of all the guardians.**

** "That's impossible!" Scourge said in shock.**

** "It's possible alright." Flower retorted.**

** "Well..I...Uh.." Stratis tried to think of some comforting words but he couldn't think of anything.**

** "Either way. There's no need to panic just yet." Scourge responded.**

** "Can't be good." Kilk murmured. He noticed an uneasy look in Stratis' eyes.**_** Even he's starting to loss faith. This isn't good. We need to come up with something soon..Or else.**_

** "No kidding, but what?" Leaf remarked.**

** "I don't know." Scourge sighed. They all looked around. Panic and fear ran through out the entire guild. **

** ''So what are we going to do? It won't be to long before they come here.'' Frostfall pointed out. Loud growling noises came from the gate.**

** ''Too late, they have already found us!'' Violet panicked, along with everyone else. Leaf raced up passed Violet. Trentin and Nail came out the mansion, ready for the attack. Dragon jumped up onto the fountain pulling out one of his arrows.**


End file.
